Cleanin' Up The Hood
by lovelyanimefantic97
Summary: With Sweet dead and her Pops, struggling to keep the family afloat, its up to Savannah to take down rival gangs that are poisoning and attacking their hood?The question is can her and Zay,her Pop's young protégé, quit arguing and fighting long enough to take back their hood?
1. Homecoming

Chapter 1: Homecoming

A/N: Hey everyone this is my first GTA fanfic. Its sort of a mixture of San Andreas and GTA 5.(disregarding that HD universe crap). Savannah is coming back from Liberty City where she moved with Her aunt Kendall,Uncle Caesar, and cousins five years ago to escape the gang life that surrounded is now 22 as she returns back after the death of her Uncle Sweet. If the edits are bad let me know so I can fix them.I miss some things. Please follow and review so I'll know what people like and don't like.I'm always open to suggestions.

Savannah Johnson leaned over to pick up her matching black luggage before heading outside.

The cool Los Santos nightly breeze kisses her rich ebony skin to the roots of her shoulder length dark hair.

Her dark eyes searched the line of cars until they finally find an eager Lamar clenching a green stem of a rose in his stood in front of a black Le'Sabre.

"This Nigga," she muttered under her breath.

Savannah rolled her eyes and started towards turned his attention toward Savannah and a smile on his boyish face .

"DAMN,girl you still fine as fuck,if not finer."Lamar quipped moving into hug Savannah who recoiled and pushed away when his hands venture down to the seat of her White True Religion jeans.

"Touch my ass again and I'll lay you out on this concrete like I haven't been gone for five years."Savannah threatened opening the back seat door of the Le' tossed her bags in and then walked over to the passenger side to get in.

"Okay,damn sorry my bad trying to put a smile on your face,"Lamar whined as he hopped off the curb back in the driver side and started the car.

"Hmph," Savannah replied as she lazily glanced out the window as Radio Los Santos boomed through the speakers. Lamar rapped along missing several of the lyrics.

Savannah can't help but chuckle a bit as she continued to stare at the scenery deep in thought about what's would await her in her old home in Vinewood.

As if hearing her thoughts,Lamar turned the radio and got serious.

"Real shit shorty,I'm sorry about your Uncle .He fought like a G to the end."

Tears stung her eyes but they don't fall.

 _Don't cry for,shit baby girl. Keep your head up._

Her father always told her that.

Lamar continued "He always said he wanted to be cremated so we're about to head up to Vespucci Beach for the pops told me to bring you."

Savannah nodded appreciatively "And how is my Pops?"

Lamar's gaze flickered for a second as if not wanting to answer.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"she inquired impatiently

Lamar sadly shook his head.

"Aye,you just gonna have see for yaself,Lil mama,".


	2. Daddy's little bitch

Lamar pulled up to Vespucci and parked behind a gaggle of cars that scattered across the beach in numbers. Savannah's mouth gaped open and then closed.

 _Of course,_ She thought _.Uncle Sweet and Pops have a lot of love around here._

Savannah she slammed the passenger door of the Le'sabre.

Her and Lamar follow a group of dudes in Grove Street Families gear to where a large crowd was gathered at the edge of the beach. Each of them were holding a candle.

Savannah blushed and punched Lamar.

"Why you didn't get us some damn candles,"Savannah fumed at him and punched him again.

"Yo,I forgot! Don't be hittin' me like that I ain't no bitch,"Lamar whined rubbing his shoulder. "You hit like a fucking nigga! Damn girl!"

Savannah shook her head and begin to bustle through the crowd looking for her father. She was recognized by a good many of the crowd and was stopped to receive condolences.

Savannah had made it into the front of the crowd when she saw him and almost fell to her knees in shock. Carl Johnson, Grove Street OG,was confined to a wheel chair and that wasn't the worst of it.

The normally muscular luster of his brown skin that Savannah last remembered her father was now laced with purple bruises . His head was now completely shaved bald and skillfully bandaged and his left leg was in a cast. CJ had a black urn in his lap and a small crowd were gathered around him as he spoke with them.

As Savannah moved closer, she could see they were all strapped with guns.

The crowd turned their attention to Savannah and CJ broke out into a grin.

"Aye,baby girl come down here and give ya old man some love!."Cj exclaimed.

Savannah plastered on a weak smile and hugged her father.

"More like beat up old ,pops what happened to you?You lookin' bad," Savannah asked worried.

Cj looks onto the water sadly."I'll tell you when we get to Grove.I want right now just to be 'bout the good times we had with your Uncle."

Savannah raises an eyebrow confused"Grove?Why we goin' to Grove and not home?

"Shits crazy right 'Van. Home ain't there no Og's torched it to the ground night after when they caught us slippin".Cj replied gritting his teeth in frustration.

"But I th-"

"Aye,he obviously don't want to talk about it now, so just hold tight ma,"

Savannah is interrupted by one of the members of the is a young caramel skinned African American man with hazel eyes. He was around 5'7 with dark curly was decked in a green polo,black jeans,and a bandana. Savannah's heart skipped a beat by looking at him.

 _Damn,he's , he not about to disrespect me in front of the families._

Savannah scoffed offended and surprised. "And just who in the fuck are you?" Savannah inquired looking the man up and down condescendingly.

"Zay,"he replied nonchalantly.

"Well Zay, next time know your damn 't interrupt me while speaking. Get it .Got it. Good!"Savannah acidly replied narrowing her eyes at Zay.

Zay's gaze didn't falter as he stared right back at Savannah.

"Aye!Enough with that shit!We here for a fucking memorial ceremony and you acting childish,Savannah,"Cj scolded.

Savannah's eyes widen. "So you just gonna let this Nigga talk to me like that Pops?" Savannah asked.

Cj sighed at his difficult daughter."Look "Van,Zay done a lot for the 'Families since you been gone .He saved my ass when our place got blasted. Show some respect."

Savannah sneered and haughtily replied "Well,he must not be that damn good if we here right now with Uncle Sweet in a fucking jar on your lap,"

Zay reddened and lowered his eyes to the ground. CJ glared at Savannah about to reply but then the shots rang through the salty, night air.


	3. Getaway

The scene was a blur of a chaos as sounds of Sub machine guns ricochetted through the blurs of bodies that were running to either take cover or respond with a weapon of their own towards the gun dropped when hit. Savannah stood there absolutely frozen in an all too real feeling of Déjà vu from five years ago.

 _No_ , she panicked inwardly, _Not again._

 _Mama_ , she continued screaming inwardly mistaking the present scene before her as the one of the past as a middle aged African American woman hit the ground.

"Yo,what are you doing?!"A voice screamed at her snapping her out of her trance.

Savannah felt a body tackle her to the ground as shots were being fired in front of her.

As her eyes gain focus,she could see the person who tackled and was in front of her standing was Zay.

Zay picked her up from the ground bridal style. He ran swiftly to a green classic Buccaneer parked near stone the tunnel underneath the Carnival. He tossed her carelessly in the back seat and started up the car.

Savannah stared blankly at Zay as he sped away from the tunnel through a throng of pistol packing tossed Savannah an Uzi.

"You know you should make yourself useful and start blasting motherfuckers,"Zay suggested indifferently.

Savannah, surprisingly not, snapping back at him followed his orders and got up from lying on the seat and started firing away out the window.

Savannah blasted and eliminated as many Ballas Gang members as possible until Zay finally made it off the Beach.

Savannah doubled checked by looking back making sure there weren't any cops or weren't. Savannah sighed in relief .She turned her attention back to Zay in the front seat.

"Where's my Pops? Is he alright," Savannah fired quickly at Zay. Zay glanced at her and returned back to the road.

"Yeah,he's fine Loc Dawg got him out of there in time. He is on his way back to Grove with him."Zay replied apathetically.

Savannah sighed once again in relief and clasped her hand over her breast.

 _Thank you,God._

"What the hell happened back there?!I thought the FAM was on high alert for shit like this?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY FUCKING PEOPLE GOT SHOT BACK THERE?!IT WAS A FUCKING BLOOD BATH!" Savannah screamed at Zay needing someone to blame.

Her heart bleed deeply for the people who died at a seemingly innocent affair.

"If I would've known what was going to happen back there,don't you think we would've came prepared," Zay shot back acidly.

For the first time tonight,his voice had an edge to it.

Savannah stopped talking .

Zay continued mostly to himself. "If they want war, these Pussy ass niggas will get war."Zay decreed as Grove Street came more into view.


	4. Zay

Zay pulled the car into the driveway in front of 230 Grove St and switched ignition off. The car was unusually silent without a string of Savannah's demands Zay looked behind him to see she had drifted off into a deep slumber on the backseat.

 _Good_.

Zay sighed in relief as he opened his door to retrieve the " _Trap Princess"_ as he mentally designated her as.

He opened the backdoor to retrieve her and picked her up into his arms. He studied her features closely. Savannah wasn't bad looking at all. Her naturally curly hair drooped just below her shoulders and perfectly complimented her mocha skin and eyes. She had a delicate figure with a firm waist with even firmer and plump breasts too. Zay noted that that nice round ass was even better to look at and clung to her jeans delightfully.

If _CJ wasn't my boss man and her attitude wasn't shit, I would def try to get at her_. Zay carried her up to the porch bridal style. He began to fish for the house key in his pocket. He retrieved it to open the door. He glanced around the living room.

"Guess no one decided to crash here tonight," He muttered quietly to himself as he stared around the neat empty living room.

"Mama please wake up,"Savanah mumbled sleepily.

Zay looked down at her a bit what that's all about. He wondered to himself.

To be real, he had never seen Cj's old lady/Savannah's mama and no one never mentioned her, so he just assumed she was dead. He shrugged his shoulders really not wanting to meddle within the Johnson family business.

Savannah began to stir a bit in Zay's arms, but she didn't wake up aside from mumbling incoherently. He carried her up stairs to the guest room across from his room which was also Savannah's former room.

The guest room was a bland starch white with even blander décor. The room contained a single twin bed with a beige comforter and a single dresser with late 90's issues of Ebony magazine strewn carelessly across. Zay placed her on the bed after pulling back the beige comforter and laying her on the clean white sheets. Zay placed her cell phone on the pillow next to her.

Just as he did this, his own phone buzzed within his pocket. He checked it.

 **DADDY IM LONELY CUM C ME ;)**

Zay looked over to Savannah who slept on. Her beautiful face was etched into slight worry as she frowned slightly in her sleep. Zay felt a brief pang a sympathy and then also realized he had an obligation to protect her for CJ. Zay sighed in regret as he passed up the pussy.

 **BUSY MAYB LTR**

Right after Zay sent that message he received another.

 **FAMS MEETIN AT 7AMTMROW AT Coops Shit GETTING REAL**


	5. Good Morning

**A/N:The story is a bit slow now but its about to speed up. The slowness was only to get the feel of the characters. Leave reviews and comments if you have suggestions. Thanks! This is my last short chapter the next chapters will be longer to get more into the actions and back story of things. P.s. shout out to Native Guns for being my first reviewer. That made me so happy! I really appreciate it.**

Savannah

The aroma of crispy bacon and a whiff of cinnamon toast triggered Savannah awake.

"Where in the fuck am I," she yawned stretching her arms looking about the room. She recognized it as one her father's houses. It was the one on Grove Street where CJ was raised and lived for a while when he first came back from Liberty City. It was also the one she temporarily resided in before moving to Liberty. The room she woke up in was one of the guest rooms.

She tossed her head a bit on the hit her head against her cell phone that by the looks of it was dead. "Shit, that's just great," Savannah, complained, "I don't even know where my fucking charger is."

Her mind wandered back to the events of last night and she began to wonder about CJ.

 _Probably him downstairs cooking._ She concluded as she bounded downstairs toward the aroma coming from the kitchen. It was empty but there was a neat pile of golden crispy bacon, fluffy yellow scrambled eggs, and French sticks but no CJ. Savannah shrugged and took a few pieces of bacon assuming that she probably missed him going out the door.

She sashayed back up the stairs towards her former room across the hall from the guest room to look for some fresh clothes to change into. Savannah thrust open the door and was a bit taken back to see that she hardly recognized her former room. It now had the appearance of male's room with NWA posters scattered on the wall and males clothes carelessly thrown on the bed and chair of the desk. The walls were now a darker shade of blue. Savannah stepped over to the dresser to inspect a picture frame. It was of Zay standing next to an older pretty African American woman with short cropped hair and a older graying Hispanic man. They looked to be his parents.

"Of course," Savannah grimaced looking around disdainfully at her former room. "He probably burned my shit to make room for his shit,''she quipped pulling out a royal purple polo t-shirt for emphasize. Savannah threw the shirt on the bed and continued to dig through Zay's drawer until she found an unopened pair of plaid boxers. She tore them open and took a green and plaid pair out.

 _If he wants to move my shit, then surely he won't mind me "borrowing" some of his._ Savannah thought haughtily to herself as she snatched up the purple polo shirt from the bed. She made her way to the bathroom to shower.


	6. The Meet

**A/N:Yeah,yeah I know.I hadn't updated in forever but I couldn't think of anything.I for the people who actually read. I really appreciate it and will try to faster about updating as for how CJ got crippled,its going to be explained in the drive of the chapter I'm currently working on.**

 _Loving you is complicated_

 _Loving you is complicated_

 _Loving you is complicated_

The chorus of U by Kendrick Lamar reverberated through the speaker's of Zay's Lesabre as he drove back from the meeting down Oceanview Blvd. Like the name suggested,to the right of the lane Zay was in was a view of the shimmering Vespucci beach where him and the rest of the families were last night. A gaggle of police cars lined the sidewalk beside the beach where police tape marked off any pedestrian from entering the beach.

There was no doubt in Zay's mind that this had to do with the shootout from last night.

A small fading cloud of Vanilla Black N' Mild's loomed in front of him as he stopped at the light contemplating the events of the gang meeting. Zay frowned slightly thinking about Cj's wishes. He didn't want to-

A sound of screeching and a thunderous boom caused him to jerk from his thoughts .

He glanced up to see a candy apple Super GT bumper to bumper with an older model Ignot that was electric bolt colored. A flabby older woman got out the Ignot to pull bomb-shell the redhead who appeared about twenty-one out of the Super GT and began to drop kick her.

Zay raised the Black n' Mild back to his lip.

"Damn ,"he simply said .

He blew out more smoke watching on as people in front of him didn't assist the young woman but instead raised their phones to record. There were no sirens for the ambulance in the distance.

Zay lay back bored in his seat as the cool air blew from his air conditioner to combat the blistering Los Santos summer heat that attacked on the may be there awhile. His eyelids grew heavier. Zay woke up pretty early to fix the "Princess of the Trap" breakfast, go hit the gym, and still make it to the meeting. He yawned.

He really could use a nap right now.

 _Zay didn't think he heard Carl Johnson right._

" _Huh?"he asked him._

 _Zay had a rare baffled expression plastered on his face. The rest of the room that consisted of Big Bear,CJ, Mike Mike, and others seemed more surprise at Zay's confusion than what Carl announced._

 _A thick haze of weed blanketed the dark room in Big Bear's house they all sat on the old weathered plaid couch,chairs,or even the floor. Big Bear, who had cut his crack habit years ago stood silent yet stoic at six three in a nearby corner. He was holding a gun on guard just in case some shit jumped off. His buff appearance and tamed goatee made many people often forget he was a former crackhead but a crescent shaped scar under his right eye would always remind him of how he suffered abuse to be someone's "bitch" for crack._

 _Something he vowed would not happen again. His favorite expression was "I'll never let shit catch me slipping again,"_

 _Carl coughed from the thick smoke. "Shit," he mumbled looking at the blunt red eyed._

 _He also encouraged a bit of smoking at the meet. "Shit stimulates ya can probably think of shit you'll neeever think about blazed and half the time its better than shit you think of sober,"he remarked once._

 _Zay always declined . He preferred to smoke by himself._

 _Zay shoved his hands in his black Rock Revival Jeans and peered at CJ from beneath his Los Santos cap._

" _So you really want me to take Savannah with me when I go get yo' payment from QuikStop in asked a bit skeptical._

 _I don't want her to get caught up or somethin',"he continued._

 _The task of getting the payment wasn't the difficult part at all despite the fact that there was a bit more Baller activity than usual around that edge of Vinewood. He could probably easily handle a few extra motherfuckers who wanted to get buck._

 _The real problem was Savanah running off at the mouth and getting on his nerves trying to tell him what to do or how to do shit._

 _Of course,he wouldn't tell CJ that._

 _CJ nodded. "Yeah need to get back in good with the families and the people who down with us .She been gone awhile ,"he said taking a sip of his drink. "We don't need the Ballers over here thinking they made us bitch out last em know 'Vee' and you still got this shit on lock while I'm on a "vacation",he said putting the cup back on the coffee table. He looked back at Zay expectant._

 _Zay nodded dutiful._

" _Yeah,"he replied a bit reluctant sitting across in the red chair from CJ's wheelchair._

" _You ain't got to worry about Vee can handle her own. She takes after thing about her she in school and she has that business 's real useful to be book and street can't never pull nothing over with that one,"Cj said sounding proud._

 _The other members in the room nodded in agreement with chorus of "Damn Rights" and "Hell Yeahs."_

" _Alright,I'll get on it,"Zay stood up to grab her luggage that someone sat beside his chair for him to take back to the house with him._

A tap sounded on the outside. A tall African American policeman about his father's age stood next to his window.

"Aight man,we got everything can drive holding up traffic,"he chuckled good sun shone against his bronze badge right into Zay's squinted and averted his gaze.

Zay nodded.

"Yeah,thank you sir."He sat up in his seat and adjusted his cap and then his mirror.

"Aight,now young sure you get to the house and get some sleep it easy and quit working so hard,"The officer laughed and tilted his hat.

Zay thanked him and drove off when the cop stepped back.

Zay could almost guarantee he wouldn't be as nice if he knew what type of work he did and how he we was involved at the crime scene to the right of them.

"My pops called me about an hour ago with this bullshit ass plan and told me you were on the in the fuck were you,"Savannah said meeting him at the door without as much as a hello.

Zay groaned . Her fucking voice was already giving him a headache.

"Well hey to you too."He plopped the remains of her luggage on the living room stared down at her. Her brown eyes blazed into his .His eyes traveled down her sun kissed skin and down to….his shirt and boxers.

"Aye,why do you have on my clothes,"he demanded glaring back at girl really worked his nerves.

"Negro,cause I went in MY room,"Savannah emphasized. "And none of my shit was in there,"she shot back frowning at Zay.

"And I'm not about to walk around here ass naked or in the same dirty clothes,"she quipped as she began to rummage through her did not even offer as much as a thank you. She pulled out a green Bob Marley T-shirt and a pair of cut-off shorts that were a lighter shade of blue jeans.

"Well maybe if you would've looked actually..You would've seen some of your stuff in the guest room closet,"Zay retorted sucking in his cheek looking away from the pretty,but spoiled brown girl.

"Mmmhmm,whatever,"Savannah replied bounding up the stairs with her clothes for the day. She left a small mess from when she rummaged through for clothes along with the other untouched suitcases.

Zay stared at the mess and lit up a headed back outside to sit in the car to wait on Savannah.

"Not my fucking Problem,"he said.


End file.
